The SemeUke battle! Sasuke and Naruto style
by Otaku Teme
Summary: Everybody knows that one man will have to submit but which one will it be?


Hey guys! I was at Penmarks' house a while ago. Anyways we were talking about Seme and Uke and the famous Sasuke and Naruto battle for domination. XD, She belives that Naruto is Seme where as I believe that Sasuke is Seme. So, we did a poll, a vote from our friends (who had now clue what we were talking about), and we finally settled it with a video game. Needless to say I lost. So, instead of Naruto and Sasuke settling it as we did, here is a little oneshot that does the same but in a different way. There may be more chapters depending on how well this goes. :D each chapter would be a different way to solve the question of who is seme.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…the things I would do if I did :3

Alright so enjoy and review if you like :)

(Sasuke POV)

I sighed and the blonde idiot brought up the forbidden subject again.

"I mean c'mon Sasu! N comes before S in the alphabet!"(A/N: Thank you Penmarks!)

I felt my eyebrow twitch as the words registered in my mind.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"NO! Sasuke you know im seme. Your way too short to be seme."

"Hey! Im not that much shorter than you dobe!"

"…your up to my shoulder"

"Whatever, Urusatonkachi"

"Hey! Don't call me that, teme!"

"I can call you whatever I want. Im darker than you, hair and clothes"

"Yeah but you're also more romantic than me! That makes you Uke."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, odd birthmark, adorable catch phrase. UKE!"

"Yeaah SasUKE. Dark past, troubled family, you're practically seeking a loving seme!"

"don't bring my name into this!"

"hehehe, SasUKE, UKE, UKE!"

"Shut up! Baka, what do you know!"

"I know that I could easily dominate you!"

"So what if you're taller than me! That has nothing to do with strength!"

"Dude, you have like no upper body strength!"

"Shut up! My abs and legs are pretty strong!"

"Yeah, so I can tie down your legs and sit on you"

"that doesn't mean I couldn't buck you off of me!"

"It does. Accept defeat"

"Never dobe. I won't lose to a baka like you"

"Yeah well I wont lose to a teme like you!"

I rolled my eyes at his behaviour. Every week he would bring up the topic of who topped who in this…relationship? I rubbed my furrowed brow and let out a sigh. What did it matter? I knew I would never submit to somebody like him. It was simple. I was darker, colder, and I used to be taller. So why did it matter if he was suddenly taller than me?

I turned my attention over to the blue eyed boy sitting beside me. He was sulking-pouting- and looking out the large bayside window of the café were sitting in. I looked around and saw people giving us a few strange looks but I shrugged it off. After hanging out with the dobe for so long I got used to it. He was very _very _loud. I ran a hand lazily through raven locks. The dobe had less of a baby face than he used to sure, but that didn't mean that he was rugged handsome.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The dobe was always going to be the dobe. I couldn't submit to him. That would hurt my Uchiha pride. Not to mention my ego would cringe in pain. He suddenly scooted his chair closer to mine and I raised a brow. He slung an arm around my shoulders. I looked down at it. I turned my attention back to him, a questioning look in my eyes. He merely shrugged and went back to finishing his –massive- waffle. It was covered in whip cream and sugar and topped with all kinds of fruits. I cringed at the thought of the cavaties that the food could cause. I looked back down at the arm and simply picked it up and removed it. Standing, I gathered my plate and cup –coffee and a bagel- and walked over to the empty tubs. I placed my dishes in there carefully without making a noise.

I heard the heavy footfalls of Naruto behind me and he dumped his dishes on top of mine with a clang. I winced and elbowed him in the stomach. He made a soft "oof" sound and I heard a light chuckle. I scowled and swivelled around to face him. I narrowed dark eyes at him and he simply stuck his tounge out at me before smirking. I rolled my eyes and tried to push past him but to no avail. The dobe was simply taller than me and built stronger. Damn him.

I heard him sigh and wrap his arms around me, holding me in place. My eye twitched but I found myself leaning into the embrace.

"See you gave in. Total uke"

"Usuratonkachi."

Yes he was an idiot. Yes he was impossible to put up with. But I loved him. He can put up with me…even when I first wake up. That's worth something right?

END!

How did you like it?


End file.
